IZAAHAR
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Hi everyone, I'm posting my first ever story here...Idea given by My RAVU DI(Dareya 568377)...It's ofcourse on my fav couple...Though the plot is so gud, but I think I made it totally illogical...Nothing to say...just Peep in and do lemme know how is it! :)


_**A/n-**_ Hello everyone, it's Drizzle1640 here, as a writer; I'm new on this site... As my final exam got over, one of my sweet sister **Ravu didi (** _ **Dareya568377**_ **)** ask me for writing something here, that's why I'm here...Frankly speaking, I'm too much nervous this time, I even don't know how it will be, hope you people will be able understand the whole story . Anyways, enough of my bakbak, let's go through the story...

 **& Yah...one more thing...my HINDI is toooo much poor...so, don't mind if there is any mistake!**

 **Plot, Title & Shayari idea given by- **_**Dareya568377**_

 _I just added some spices on it... & nothing else... _

_~ O ~_

 _ **2 months after Shreya's sagai-**_

Everybody in the bureau doing their respective works...suddenly Shreya got a message...her face became tensed & she quickly went towards ACP's cabin...the person who was watching this murmured to his friend, **"Isko kya ho gaya Abhi?"**

Abhijeet (murmured)- **"mujhe kya pata DAYA, aab tum jahapar ho, mai bhi waha per hi hun, waise, agar tumhe janna hi hai to phir tum Shreya se hi puchh lo."**

Daya ( _glaring him_ )- **"Tum please chup raho"**

Abhijeet- **"Achha baba, ok!"** ( _Making a face_ ).

Suddenly they both notice Shreya coming out hurriedly from ACP sir's cabin. She quickly said something to Purvi & went out from the bureau.

After she went...Abhijeet came to Purvi & asked

Abhijeet- **"Purvi, kya tumhe pata hai Shreya ko kya huya hai?"**

Purvi ( _shaking her head_ )- **"Nehi sir, usne mujhe baas yehi batayi ki wo kuchh jaruri kaam ke wajase aaj leave le rahi hai",** ( _looking at him she asked_ ) **"waise kiu sir, aapko kuchh kaam hai kya usse? Usko phone karu?"**

Abhijeet ( _hurriedly_ )- **"Arey, nehi nehi Purvi, mai to vo Daya** ( _stopped in the middle getting a look from Daya_ ) **...I mean, kuchh nehi, khair chhodo, mai to bass aisehi puchh raha tha.**

Purvi ( _in a confused tone_ )- **"Thik hai sir"**

Daya ( _In mind_ )- **"Kaha jaa skti hai Shreya?"**

 _ **Here in Shreya's side-**_

 **Shreya** ( _Thinking while driving her car_ )- **"Pata nehi Papa ne mujhe itni jaldi me kiu ghar bulaya, mujhe bohot jyada ghabrahat ho rahi hai...kahi kuchh gadbad to nehi hua"** ( _Stopping the car infront of her house_ ) **... "chalo aab toh ghar ke andar jaake hi pata chalega."**

Shreya went inside the house & found her parents sitting on the couch.

Shreya ( _Worriedly_ )- **"Papa, mammi, kya hua hai? Aapne mujhe itne jaldime kiu bulaya?**

Her parents looked at each other worriedly. Then her father came to her and said

Shreya's father(SF)- **"Shreya beta, idhar aao jara** ( _She became more confused_ ) **...yaha baitho"**

Shreya- **"Papa kya hua, bataiye na kya baat hai, mujhe bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai."**

SF ( _After taking a deep pause_ )- **"Beta vo** ( _Looking at her mother's face who nodded_ ) **...Tumhari sagai tut gayi!"**

Shreya( _Became shocked_ )- " **Kya?...par...par kiun Papa?"**

SF- **"Vo...** ( _He then told her the whole incident, how he take money from Siddharth's father & can't able to repay them, so he fixed her marriage with Siddharth_)...( _After completing_ ) **...toh aab maine aapne karje chukka diye & sagai bhi tut gye..."**( _He stopped seeing Shreya's expression_ )

Shreya ( _Became so angry_ )- **"What!...yea sab aap kya bol rahe hai Papa?...aap yea sab kiu kiya mere sath?...mai toh aapke beti hu na?...to phir?...aapne mere jindegi ke sath aisi khilwar kiu kiya?"**

SF ( _Try to make her understand_ )- **"Beta vo...tum thora samajhne ki koshish toh karo..."**

Shreya ( _In the same tone_ )- **"Kuchh nehi sunna mujhe...nahi kuchh samajhna...aur Mammi, aapne bhi Papa ko support kiya...kiu?...kiu kiya aap logone mere sath aisa?haan?"...** ( _She ran out from her house_ )

Shreya's Mother (SM)- **"Shreya ruko!"**... _but SF stopped her_

SF- **"Use jane do"** ( _Looking sadly at the door_ )... **"kuchh der aakele rehnese uska mood thik ho jayega."**

 _ **At The sea-beach-**_

Shreya was sitting silently on a rock watching the sea shores. Many thoughts were roaming in her mind & tears were silently rolling down on her cheeks...Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly wiped her tears & turned back. She was shocked to see HIM.

Shreya- **"Arey sir aap? ...aap abhi yaha par kya kar rahe hai?"**

He sat on another rock & said- **"Haan mai...aur abhi tumhe pata bhi hai ki kitne baje hai** (Showing her his wrist watch)... **"9.00pm baaj chuke hai...tum itni raat ko akele yahapar kya kar rahe ho? &, tum ro kiu rahe the? Sab thik thak hai na?"**

Shreya- **"Vo ABHIJEET sir mai..."** ( _She stopped looking downwards_ )

Abhijeet- **"Haan haan, batao? Kya hua?"**

Shreya- **"Sir vo..."** ( _She told him the whole incident_ )

Abhijeet ( _Became shocked_ )- **"Kya? Tumhari sagai tut gayi? Vo bhi iss wajase?"**

Shreya ( _In a sad tone_ )- **"Haan sir, aab aap hi bataiye ki mai kya karu? Aur mere Parents, vo bhi mere sath aisa kaise kar sakte hai?**

Abhijeet ( _Tried to make her understand_ )- **"Dekho Shreya, mujhe pata hai ki shayad tumhare sath galat hua hai. Par vo to tumhare Parents hai na, tumhe unke saath aise baat karna nehi chahiye, hai na?"**

Shreya- **"Haan sir, aap thik hi keh rahe hai, mujhe unse maafi mangni chahiye, par"** ( _She became worried_ ) **.." Maine unse bohot buri tarhase baat ki, kya vo log mujhe maaf karenge?"**

Abhijeet- **"Haan haan, vo to tumhe jarur maaf karenge. Tum toh unki beti ho na, vo tumse bohot pyaar karte hai, aur hum jinsee pyaar karte hai, unse kabhi bhi jyada der tak gussa nehi reh sakte."**

Shreya ( _Became happy_ ) - **"Toh phir mai jau unke pass?"**

Abhijeet- **"Haan jarur."** ( _He smiled_ )

Shreya- **"Ok sir, phir bye, kal milte hai"** ( _She waved her hand & went from there_)

Abhijeet ( _While watching her going_ )- **"Shayad yea baat mujhe Daya ko batana chahiye. Par abhi neh...kuchh din baad, sahi time aane par."**

 _ **At Shreya's house-**_

Shreya came to her house & found her Parents in there room discussing something. She hesitatingly knocked at the door. Her parents shocked to see her. Her father was about to say something but she folded her hand before them and said- **"SORRY!"**

SF & SM- **"Sorry kiu beta?"**

Shreya ( _In the same pleading tone_ )- **"I'm really very sorry Mammi Papa, aaj subha maine aap donose jis tarha baat ki...mujhe pata hai ki mujhe aise baat nhi karna chahiye tha...pata nehi taab mujhe kya ho gaya tha...please mujhe maaf kar dijiye, mai aahinda aisa kaam kabhi nehi karungi"**

SM- **"koi baat nehi beta, hume bilkul bhi bra nehi laga...sach mein!"**

SF- **"Haan beta, tumhari Mammi sach keh rahe hain, infact, mujhe tum donose maafi mangni chahiye, maine tum dono ko na batate huye itni badi glti ki, mujhe maaf kar do."**

SM- **"Haan Shreya, mujhe bhi inn sabke bareme pata nehi tha, aur aapko maafi mangne ki jarurat nehi hai, hai na Shreya?"**

Shreya- **"Haan Papa, aap please maafi maat mangiye."**

SF- **"Achha, thik hai"** ( _He smiled_ )

Shreya( _hugging her Parents_ )- **"I Love You Mammi Papa"**

SF & SM- **"We love you too."**

 _ **1 months later, At Daya's house-**_

Abhijeet- **"Yaar Daya, please...aab to usse bata de ki tu usse pyaar karta hai...dekh yeh shayad last chance hai, isko miss maat hone dena."**

Daya ( _Shaking his head_ )- **"Nehi yaar, yea sahi baat nehi hai, aab toh vo pata nehi kaise react karegi, nehi, mai aisa nehi kar sakta."**

Abhijeet- **"Tu ekbar bolke to dekh."**

Daya- **"Par Abhi..."**

Abhijeet ( _Cutting him_ )- **"Tujhe humuri dosti ki kasam Daya!"**

Daya- **"Kya yaar..."**

Abhijeet- **"Haan ya Na?"**

Daya ( _Giving up_ )- **"Achha thik hai, par kaise?"**

Abhijeet- **"I have an idea!"** ( _Daya became shocked_ ) _._

 _ **2 days later, at CID Bureau-**_

Everyone came to know about that incident...Shreya almost try remove it from her mind too.

She was reading a file. Suddenly the security guard of the bureau came to her & gave her a Flower Bouquet & a card.

Security Guard- **"Mam yea niche aapke liye koi chod gaye hai."**

Shreya- **"Mere liye? Par koun, aur kiu?"**

Security Guard- **"Pata nehi mam."**

Shreya- **"Thik hai, aap jaiye, mai dekhti hun."**

Security Guard- **"OK mam."** ( _He went from there_ ).

Shreya started to observing the bouquet...It's a beautiful bouquet of roses. She appreciate it. Suddenly her eye fell in the card. She opened it & read the message-

" _ **Ishq ne hume benaam kar diya,**_

 _ **Har khushi se hume anjaan kar diya,**_

 _ **Humne to kabhi nahi chaha ki hume bhi mohabbat ho,**_

 _ **Lekin aapki ek nazar ne hume diwana kar diya."**_

Shreya- **"Yea kya hai? Kisne bheja hai?"** ( _She looked at Daya...but immediately removed the thought from from her mind_ ) **.."Nehi nehi, aisa nehi ho sakta...mai bhi na"** ( _She again engrossed in her work_ ).

Someone who was watching her expression secretly just laughed under his throat.

 _ **After more 2 days-**_

Shreya was driving the car and Purvi was on the passenger seat,

Purvi- **"Yaar Shreya, yea traffic jam jaldi khatam nehi hua toh hum late ho jayenge."**

Shreya was about to say something but suddenly they heard a knock at the car window and found a boy standing there with a bouquet & card.

Boy- **"Didi yea aapke liye, uss bhaiya ne bheja"** ( _& he disappeared suddenly_ )

Shreya- **"Arey, suno toh, kya hai yea sab, kisne bheja hai...yeh kya yaar, firse yea sab."** ( _She said irritatingly_ )

Purvi ( _With smirk_ )- **"Kya baat hai, tujhe toh baas bouquet aur cards hi mil rahe hai...uss din bureau me bhi dekha maine...kon hai vo?"**

Shreya- **"Pata nehi yaar, koun yea sab bhej rahe hai...aur yea card...aaj kya likha hai isme..."**

She opened the card & started to read-

" _ **Tujhe inkar hai mujhse,**_

 _ **Mujhe ikrar hai tujhse,**_

 _ **Tu khafa hai mujhse,**_

 _ **Mujhe chahat hai tujhse,**_

 _ **Tu mayus hai mujhse,**_

 _ **Mujhe khusi hai tujhse,**_

 _ **Tujhe nafrat hai mujhse**_

 _ **Aur mujhe Pyaar hai tujhse."**_

Purvi- **"Waise, shayari bohot achhi hai, hai na?"** (Found Shreya lost in somewhere) **..."Kya hua? Kya soch raha hai?...arey, tu tension maat le, shayad teri koi Diwana hoga...chal, rasta saaf ho gaya hai, aab bureau chalte hai...ok?"**

Shreya- **"Haan, chalo chalte hai"**

 _ **After some days-**_

It was Sunday. Shreya was in her home talking with her cousin...suddenly she heard a knock at the sound...she got up & opened the door...She found another bouquet and card again.

Shreya( _Getting fed up & angry_)- **"Aur kitne din tak aayega yea bouquet aur card? Tang aa cchuki hun mai inn sabse."**

Cousin- **"Kya hua di, chilla kiu rahe ho?"** ( _Shreya told her the whole story_ )

Cousin- **"Ohh yea baat hai...par ye bhej kaun raha hai?"**

Shreya- **"Pata nehi...par..."**

Cousin- **"Shayad tujhse pyaar karti hai"**

Shreya- **"Whatever!"** ( _Making face_ ) **..."Mujhe kya?"**

Cousin- **"Card mein kya likha hai?"**

Shreya started to read-

" _ **Aap khud nehi janti aap kitni pyaari ho,**_

 _ **Jaan toh humari par jan se pyaari ho,**_

 _ **Duriyan ke hone se koi fark nehi padhta,**_

 _ **Aap kaal bhi humuri thi aur aaj bhi humuri ho."**_

Cousin- **"Wow!...Kitni achhi hai na yea...waise..."** ( _Naughtily_ ) **..."Aapke vo Daya sir bhi bohot achhe Shayari likhte hai na?"**

Shreya- **"Tu chup kar!"** ( _In mind_ ) **"Aisa kabhi nehi ho sakta."**

 _ **After more 7 days-**_

Purvi- **"Achha agar tera vo ajnabi diwana tujhe propose kare toh"**

Shreya- **"Toh?"**

Purvi- **"Haan kahegi ya na?"**

They both were in a cafeteria enjoying coffee. Purvi suddenly raised the topic. Shreya sipped her coffee and spoke-

Shreya- **"Haan ka toh question hi nehi uthta, ek toh uske mai janti nehi hun, usko kabhi dekha bhi nehi...aur** ( _She stopped_ )

Purvi **"Aur tu abhi bhi daya sir se pyaar karti hai."**

Shreya- **"Purvi please, aab insab baton ka koi fayda nehi."**

Purvi- **"Par aab toh teri sagai tut gayi na, aab kya problem hai?"**

Shreya was about to say something, but suddenly,

Purvi- **"Shreya vo dekh, firse!"**

Shreya- **"Kya?** ( _She looked behind and found the receptionist standing with another bouquet and card_ )

Receptionist- **"Mam, kisine mujhe yea diya aur kaha ki mai aapko yea de dun"**

Shreya- **"Ok, thank you"**

Purvi- **"Wah! Nam liya aur hazir?"..."Kya likha hai iss card mein?**

Shreya opened the card making a face and started to read-

" _ **Raat chup hai par chand khamosh nehi**_

 _ **Kaise kahoon aaj phir hosh nehi**_

 _ **Is tarah dooba hun teri mohabbat ki gehrai mein,**_

 _ **Ki samne tu hai aur mujhe hosh nehi."**_

 **P.S** _ **\- " Mujhe aaj sham 7.00pm par aapse milna hai, Juhu beach par, kya aap aayenge?"**_

Shreya- **"Haan, mai jaungi aur inhe keh dungi ki mai inse pyaar nehi karti, mai abhi bhi Daya sir se hi pyaar karti hun."**

 _ **Same day in Juhu beach, at 7.00pm-**_

Shreya was in the beach looking for that **UNKNOWN(?)** guy and continually murmuring, **"Pata nehi koun hoga, kaisa dikhta hoga, mai toh chali aayi milne, khair, jo bhi ho, vo toh mujhe janta hi hoga."...** She checked her gun again.

Suddenly someone called her from behind, she turned, but due to darkness, she can't able to see him. She was facing his back. But she felt that she know the voice.

The man continued, **"Mujhe pata tha aap jarur aayegi mujhse milne.** **Mai hi aapko itne din tak card and bouquet bhejta raha, actually mujhe aapse aaj kuchh kehna hai, meri dil ki baat,issiliye maine aapko yaha bulaya. Vo mai kehna chahta tha ki..."**

Shreya stopped him, **"Dekhiye aap jo koi bhi hai, mai aapse kehna chahti hun ki mai aapko janti nehi, aur nahi aapse pyaar karti hun, mai...mai kisi aur se pyaar karti hun.**

The person seemed lost, **"Kisi aur se? Kisse?**

Shreya- **"Vo...mere sath kaam karte hain, mere senior, You must know about him, Sr. Insp. Dayanand Shetty."**

That person- **"Ohh, haan haan, mai toh unhe bilkul janti hun, toh aap sachem unse pyaar karte hain, mujhe nehi..."** and the person turned...

Shreya shocked to see him, because he was none other than **DAYA** himself.

Daya came forward and hold her hand, **"I LOVE YOU, Shreya"**

Shreya was still in shock to say anything...Daya smiled at her and continued, **"Mujhe pata hai ki mai bohot jyada late hun, par aur late nehi karna chahta tha, issiliye keh diya...par tumne toh koi jawab nehi diya?"**

Shreya recovered from her state and laughed with moist eyes, **"I LOVE YOU TOO."**

Daya hugged her lovingly and she too hugged her back.

They sat on the sand...both remain silent for some time, finally Shreya spoke up, **"Aapko pata hai, aap sachme bohot late ho."**

Daya- **"Achha, sorry na."**

Shreya- **"Mere mammi papa se baat nehi karni?"**

Daya- **"Ok, iss Sunday, thik hai?"**

Shreya- **"Haan, aur issbar late maat hona."**

Daya- **"Arey, nehi na baba.**

Shreya smiled- **"Ohk. Waise, vo Poems, vo aapne likha tha?"**

Daya( _Proudly_ )- **"Ofcourse haan, koi shak?..."Achhi hai na?"**

Shreya- **"Haan...par yea maine nehi kahi, Purvi ne aur mere cosin ne kahi"**

Daya( _False anger_ )- **"Ohh achha, toh tumhe vo achhi nehi lagi...thik hai, jao phir."**

Shreya- **"Aww...arey, maine aisa kab kaha, mujhe to vo bohot jyada achhi lagi...sachhi"**...and she snuggled more close to him...

Daya smiled and hugged her more close to him...smilingly; they both stared at the sea shore...probably thinking about their future.

 _ **THE END~**_

 _ **A/N-**_ _Phew! At least the OS comes to an end...I know it's too much long and boring...thanks for bearing with me till the end_ _..._

 _I didn't get time to recheck the story, so, ignore the mistakes please!_

 _ **Dareya568377**_ _\- Sorry di, I know your plot is just superb...but the story is not up to you expectation_ _. I made the story fully Long and illogical_ _._

Should I write further?...I don't think so...& If ever write, then it should be an OS, as I'm so lazy, so I don't think I can ever write a story!

 _._

 _So people, now Share your views through review...every kind of review is allowed_ _...as I know the condition about me & my story so well _

_Regards-_

 _ **Sreya**_ _._


End file.
